


Natural

by bell (bellaboo), bellaboo, usomitai (bellaboo)



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-13
Updated: 2004-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaboo/pseuds/bell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaboo/pseuds/bellaboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaboo/pseuds/usomitai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fathers can't help but worry when their sons decide to get married!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural

He may not be your flesh and blood but he is your son. And you worry. Constantly.

You worry when he, a traumatized orphan, first comes to you. Will he be able to overcome his trauma and love, and be loved, again? When his smiles and laughter returns you worry that he will be hurt in the infinite ways this world has to offer. You worry that the prince, who dropped into your lives out of nowhere, will lead your son into danger. You worry as your son spirals into obsession, becoming reticent, angry, and violent. You worry that fate will tear your son in twain.

All those things have passed. But, ever the father, you find new material to worry over.

Such as in your son´s choice of wife.

"A duck," you repeat, as though saying the words aloud would grant them sense.

"Not just any duck," he argues. "It´s Ahiru. You met her once. You liked her."

"That nice girl with the braid? She´s a duck now? What happened?"

Fakir shrugged. "You know. Things happen."

You burry your head in your hands. "I think I liked it better when you loved Mytho."

He colors. "You knew about that?!"

"I´m your father, of course I could tell. And it´s not like the whole town didn´t notice, either."

Now it´s his turn to burry his head in his hands. "Oh, god."

"And you think marrying a duck isn´t worse?"

"This is different, dad. That was me being crazy. I love Ahiru."

"But marriage?"

"I promised her I´d be with her forever," he says, almost too quietly to be heard. "You wouldn´t believe how amazing she is. She´s braver than anyone I know, she´s so strong, and, and—she´s beautiful, dad. She´s beautiful."

Because you are his father you can see and feel how much he loves this Ahiru. You sigh. This is the dumbest, craziest, and most irresponsible thing your son has ever done. But what father can deny his son what he wants?

So you give your blessings.

And you worry.

 

Bonus [Original Scene]

Fakir: Pops, I´m in love.  
Charon: Ohhh! This is great news! With whom?  
Fakir: A duck, actually.  
Charon: ...I think I liked it better when you were obsessed with Mytho.  
Fakir: Hey!


End file.
